Vacuumtube tips usually include an elongated tube having a distal end. The tips are typically operably connected to a compressor which generates a vacuum creating a suction into an opening proximate the distal end of the tip.
Prior art tips typically have a single opening proximate their distal end. The opening is generally defined by a plane approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the elongated tube. In prior tips the cross-section of the opening was as large or larger than the cross-sectional area of the tube.
When prior tubes are used proximate loose bodily tissue, the suction into the tube, in addition to aspirating the body cavity, would draw the loose or flexible tissue toward the opening. The loose or flexible tissue might even be drawn into the opening, clogging the opening and preventing further aspiration from occurring. Thus, close attention had to be paid to the tip to prevent clogging of the opening with tissue.